love_live_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimi no Hitomi wo Meguru Bouken
Kimi no Hitomi wo Meguru Bouken, ( の を る lit. Adventure Around Your Eyes) is the coupling track with Aqours' 11th Single - Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo. It was released on October 25th, 2017. The song is written by Hata Aki, and composed/arranged by Watanabe Kazunori. Track Listing # Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo (未来の僕らは知ってるよ) # Kimi no Hitomi wo Meguru Bouken (君の瞳を巡る冒険) # Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo (Off Vocal) # Kimi no Hitomi wo Meguru Bouken (Off Vocal) Videos Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Nazo wa nazo wa itsumo me no mae de chigau basho wo hiraku Nazo wo nazo wo hodoite kono sekai de Asobou yo Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Boku wa kimi wo miteru kimi no me ni boku wo utsushite yo Sagashite to kokoro ga ookina kodou todoketa garu Nazo ga nazo ga motto tokimeki e to kawaru you ni Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Nazo wa nazo wa itsumo me no mae de chigau basho o hiraku "Mitsukete" no kotoba o matteru yo hayaku sagashite yo Nazo wo nazo o hodoite kono sekai de asobou yo Shiranai koto ga ippai de soredemo saki e susumou yo Tashikamenakucha nani mo kawaranai kara ( ) Nazo o nazo o hodokeba, ( ) Hitori janai yo ne Boku wa kimi o miteru kimi no me ni boku o utsushite yo Sagashite to kokoro ga ookina kodou todoketa garu Nazo ga nazo ga motto tokimeki e to kawaru you ni Asobou yo Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind |-| Kanji= 謎は謎はいつも目の前で違う場所を開く 謎を謎を解いてこの世界で 遊ぼうよ Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind 僕は君を見てる君の目に僕を映してよ 探してと心が大きな鼓動届けたがる 謎が謎がもっとときめきへと変わる様に Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind 謎は謎はいつも目の前で違う場所を開く 「見つけて」の言葉を待ってるよ早く探してよ 謎を謎を解いてこの世界で遊ぼうよ 知らないことがいっぱいで　それでも先へ進もうよ 確かめなくちゃ何も　変わらないから ( ) 謎を謎を解けば,( ) 1人じゃないよね 僕は君を見てる君の目に僕を映してよ 探してと心が大きな鼓動届けたがる 謎が謎がもっとときめきへと変わる様に 遊ぼうよ Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind |-| English= A mystery always opens a different place after solving it Let’s solve this mystery after another one and so on Let’s play Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind I am looking at you, reflect me in your eyes Look at me and your heart wants to give out loud beats This mystery, if it continues, will turn into excitement Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind A mystery always opens a different place after solving it I’m waiting for you to quickly say “I found it” Let’s solve this mystery after another one and so on, let’s play There are still a lot of things I don’t know, however I still have to go on ahead I have to make sure that nothing ever changes ( ) When you solve the mystery, ( ) You're not alone I am looking at you, reflect me in your eyes Look at me and your heart wants to give out loud beats This mystery, if it continues, will turn into excitement Let’s play Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Escape outside your mind Translated by DawnlightYT Trivia Navigation